¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?
by That Lady of Mischief
Summary: Una corta historia de dos hermanos y una pequeña tradición perdida.


So, el otro día fui a ver Frozen, adoré el soundtrack y me inspiró a escribir esta cosa corta y adorable.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Marvel y no míos. Si así fuera no estaría aquí escribiendo fanfiction.

* * *

Algunos reinos no sufren del invierno, como el caso de Muspellheim, donde hay lava y fuego; otros sufren de la falta de la primavera, como Niffleheim, donde el sol nunca brilla.

Cualquiera pensaría que Asgard es un lugar donde reina el sol, donde el invierno no existe y hay eterna primavera. Pero a diferencia de la creencia popular, sí existe tal cosa como el invierno en aquel esplendoroso reino.

Un joven príncipe corre por los dorados pasillos del palacio; Thor, hijo de Odín, destinado a ser el sucesor del trono de su padre, salió de su entrenamiento para irse a reunir con su hermano menor, Loki.

Era la primera nevada del año, y el joven dios del trueno solía salir con el menor a jugar en la nieve. Eran esos los días más felices, cuando las responsabilidades eran pocas; tiempos antes de la rivalidad, antes de los rencores y las peleas. Días más inocentes.

El sonido de un golpeteo hace eco por los enormes pasillos. Uno. Dos. Tres veces; seguida de una pequeña voz:

- ¡Loki! Sé que estas ahí. ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

La respuesta la obtuvo cuando se abrió la puerta, mostrando al pequeño Loki enfrente de él; vestido con un abrigo de gruesas pieles, más que listo para salir a jugar con su hermano mayor.

El par de hermanos se encaminaron hacia el amplio jardín real, corriendo, riendo y dándose de empujones.

Esa era su propia tradición; salir a jugar apenas cayeran las primeras nevadas, aun si eso significaba interrumpir las sesiones de entrenamiento de ambos.

A Odín aquello no le hacía gracia; Thor debía de ser educado de la manera correcta, para que estuviera listo cuando tenga que tomar el trono. Frigga, por otro lado, era mucho más flexible con eso, y quien pasaba más tiempo con Loki, enseñándole sobre las artes mágicas.

Y como parte de aquella tradición, lo primero que hacían, era construir muñecos de nieve. Era una pequeña competencia, a ver quién hacia la figura mas grande y duradera, y el que ganara, se comería el postre del perdedor aquella noche.

Por alguna razón, Loki siempre gana en ese juego; Thor cree que el menor hace trampa usando su magia. Y así es, pero Loki nunca lo habría de admitir.

Aquella tradición siguió con el paso de los años, hasta que el par de príncipes llegaron a la adolescencia.

El tiempo es cruel y nunca se detiene, ni siquiera por los dioses. Y como es natural, el par de hermanos a la larga terminarían distanciándose.

El sonido de pasos suena por los pasillos del palacio.

Thor, ahora un joven entrando a la madurez; se detiene enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano menor, y toca con fuerza la puerta.

Uno. Dos. Tres veces. Una vez mas, seguida por la voz del joven dios del trueno. Esa voz ya no suena chillona, si no es profunda, retumbante y ruidosa.

- ¡Loki! ¡La primera nevada ha caído, salgamos!

No hubo respuesta. Pero el silencio no es un obstáculo para Thor, quien el tiempo ha convertido en un atractivo pero testarudo guerrero. Volvió a tocar la puerta, una y otra vez.

- ¡Loki! ¡Sé que estas ahí! ¡Salgamos a jugar mientras podamos!

Una voz le contestó, una llena de molestia, cuyo dueño no se toma la molestia de abrir.

- Estoy ocupado, Thor. ¡Déjame solo!

Thor se vio decepcionado con esa respuesta. Decepcionado y, más que nada, confundido. ¿Porqué su hermanito ya no quería pasar tiempo con él? ¡Si antes eran inseparables!

Lo que Thor no sabía, algo que ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza; era que Loki había entendido su lugar en aquel reino.

Thor era el favorito de todos, ¿Y cómo no serlo? Siendo el primogénito y heredero al trono; no solo eso, si no que un guerrero excepcional, alguien de quien se esta por seguro que tendrá un futuro glorioso. Uno digno de leyenda.

¿Y Loki? No, él no era tan fuerte como su hermano, ni tampoco gustaba de los enfrentamientos directos. Su conocimiento de la magia, y su habilidosa mente también le han dado una mala fama. La gente simplemente no confía en Loki, a quien se le ha llamado por muchos nombres, entre estos el de ''dios del engaño''.

Thor no piensa en esas cosas, ya que para él, Loki es y seguirá siendo siempre su adorado hermanito. Y como todo buen hermano mayor que es, debía aprovechar los descansos para pasar el tiempo con este.

- Loki. ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

La puerta se abrió a medias, Loki asomándose por la apertura, miró al rubio con una clara molestia.

- ¿Muñecos de nieve, Thor? Ya no somos niños como para hacer esas cosas.

- Pero Loki, ¿No recuerdas cuanto disfrutábamos hacer es-

La puerta se cerró de golpe, antes de que Thor pudiese siquiera acabar la frase. Con un pesado suspiro, el mayor se retiró de ahí, dejando a Loki a solas en su recámara.

Loki yace en medio de un cráter, en lo que parece que alguna vez fue un pequeño y modesto parque en Nueva York. Adolorido, debilitado y, definitivamente derrotado; el ojiverde entreabre sus ojos, encontrándose con los ojos azules de su hermano mayor.

Intentó levantarse, pero Thor le detuvo, poniendo a Mjölnir sobre el pecho del menor, de manera que este no pueda moverse bajo su peso.

La nieve empezó a caer a su alrededor. Ninguno de los dos hizo mención sobre aquel hecho, o que esa fuera la primera nevada del año en esa ciudad.

El silencio de pronto fue interrumpido por una risa. Loki, a pesar del dolor y la molestia que le causa el enorme martillo que tiene encima, se ha echado a reír.

- ¡Miranos ahora, Thor! Peleando peor que críos malcriados.

A Thor no le causan gracia las palabras de Loki; creyendo que el menor se está burlando de su situación.

- Dime, hermano mio, ¿En qué momento fue que nos separamos? - Pregunta Thor, con un deje triste en su potente voz.

Porque esa es la pregunta que plaga la conciencia del fortachón. ¿En qué falló? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para merecerse el odio de su amado hermano? ¡Como quisiera saberlo! Aun más si había posibilidad de remendarlo. Como desearía el poder regresar en el tiempo para evitar ese horrible distanciamiento, que ahora parecía ser un abismo entre ellos.

Algo saca al dios del trueno de sus pensamientos. Loki había dicho algo, mas no le escuchó de momento.

- Esta nevando. - Repite Loki, un poco mas fuerte.

Thor alzó la vista, dándose cuenta del clima actual. Una leve sonrisa cruza sus facciones.

- Así es. - Responde, redirigiendo la vista hacia su hermano. - La primera nevada del año.

Hay un breve silencio entre los hermanos. Thor abrió la boca, a punto de agregar algo más, pero Loki le interrumpe.

- Thor. ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Eso fue imprevisto; algo que Thor había creído que su hermano tenía olvidado. Pero el escuchar esa propuesta, aun después de tantos años, y tantas peleas. ¿Cómo decirle no a eso? Retiró el martillo y le ofreció la mano a su hermano, para ayudar a levantarlo.

Y por la siguiente hora, hubo una tregua entre esos dos dioses, donde se la pasaron jugando como los hermanos que alguna vez fueron; haciendo varias figuras de nieve y en la nieve.

Cosa que acabó súbitamente cuando esas figuras de nieve cobraron vida y se lanzaron contra Thor, mientras Loki desaparece del lugar.

Tal vez Thor no tenga a su dulce hermanito de vuelta. No aun. Pero ese momento tan breve le fue suficiente como para mantener la esperanza.

Quizá el próximo año.


End file.
